


Things Happen, People Get Sick

by bunforpresident



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Alexander, Hurt/Comfort, Little John - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Papa Lafayette, Sickfic, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunforpresident/pseuds/bunforpresident
Summary: John gets a bug that was going around, and is forced to go home to get better. Unfortunately, he slips into his littlespace. While his boyfriends are relieved that John had given into his headspace, they are worried for their sick little boy. Lafayette and Alexander do their best to care for John in his sick state.





	Things Happen, People Get Sick

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS:  
> While this fic is completely SFW, there are elements in it that some people don't like.  
> There is bottle feeding, the use of diapers, accidental wetting, puking, and the setting of a hospital as a place of work.  
> There is a lot of crying, but it's resolved in the end. 
> 
> This was originally written as a vent fic, but it turned out well so here we are.

John knew he was often in littlespace. Actually, it occured to him that he had been slipping into his littlespace at least once a week. After a couple weeks of this, Alexander and Lafayette notice John not being in littlespace for a whole month. They were worried, since this was the longest John has gone without slipping. The two tried on multiple occasions to baby him into his headspace, but John always turned down the offer, or snapped at them for trying.

John was at the hospital, working more than normal. Not that he wanted to, but they had just experienced Spring Forward. Meaning, there was an abundance of injuries because of people losing that hour of sleep. Currently, he was putting in an IV for one of his patients. He was a little shaky, but after so many years of work, he knew how to do this with both eyes closed and one hand behind his back. After putting in the IV, he grabs the empty liquid bag. He holds it to his side as he rolls out the laptop on the small cart. On his way to throw away the bag, he felt a little dizzy. Blinking his eyes, he stands still for a minute, hoping the feeling would pass. After it did, only seconds later, he took one step and the next thing he knew, his side was hitting the ground and his vision going dark. John could hear ringing, and people running towards him. He felt his head being elevated, and then he fully blacks out.

When John came back to consciousness, about a minute later, he was still on the ground. He blinks open his eyes, sitting up. "I am so sorry, I don't-"  
Martha, the nurse from the front desk shushes him. "You should go home. We think you're sick."  
"I don't feel--" John then scrambles to his feet, his face pale and eyes wide. He looks around before grabbing a small trashcan and puking into it. He was shaking, his breath choppy and hesitant.  
"Who can we call to pick you up?" Someones says behind him.  
"Should I call Lafayette or Alexander?" Martha says, rubbing his back. John heaves over the bin, but he's sure his stomach is empty by now.  
"Lafayette." John replies quickly, hearing Martha jog away from him towards the desk. Lafayette works by going around to different companies and helping them. Though, most of his work is done at home, by phone and email. 

After a moment, John wipes his mouth, standing up. Martha comes back over, and tells him that Lafayette said he will be there in about fifteen minutes. Then, a different nurse walks him outside. He sits there for a while, having to run back inside for a moment to grab a trashcan. Though he doesn't puke again. He hands over the small bin when he sees Lafayette pull up next to them. John thanks the other nurse before climbing into the car.

He's overly thankful for the fact that they finally bought Lafayette a car for himself. He buckles in, leans back, and groans.  
"I heard you passed out," Gilbert says, pulling away from the hospital.  
"Think I got the sick going around." John said.  
"One that makes you pass out?" Lafayette queries.  
John sighs. "Probably a lot of factors playing in. I'll be okay." Lafayette leaves it at that, though not without a sigh. They get home, and as John was getting out of the car, he feels Lafayette pick him up.  
"I can walk!" John shouts, but doesn't make a move to get out of the grip around him.  
"I know. But I'd rather carry you in." Lafayette adds, bringing John inside and then setting him on the couch. John lays against the couch, closing his eyes. 

He doesn't remember falling asleep. He wonders how long he slept. He notices he was in bed, blankets sprawled around him and tangled over his limbs. After a couple moments, horrible sensations begin filling him. He notices the sweat covering him, and how it hurt to move. John felt dizzy again, even if he was just laying down. He closes his eyes, becoming aware of the pounding headache. His stomach gurgled moments later, and he sat up, puking over his lap. 

Tears begin streaking down his face. From the pain, and from embarrassment. He begins to freak out, not knowing what to do. John could feel sobs building in his throat.  
Everything was confusing. It was hard to understand why he hurt so much. Hard to understand why puking felt so horrible. Hard to gather himself and fix whatever the problem is.

"Jacky?" He hears, watching as the door opens. He sees Alexanders face, noticing the fall from concerned to worried and almost horrified.  
John's vision blurs from tears, and he shakes, hiccuping and heaving over himself. "Sorry! M'sorry. Didn't mean to make mess-- I can clean, I can-" John blubbered, getting off the bed. Luckily, he didn't puke that much, and where he did throw up, was caught on a blanket. Alex hurries over to him, quieting him. 

"Shh, John." He wraps his arms around John, gently rocking him in place. John almost falls against Alex, sobbing and shaking.  
Lafayette slowly comes into the room, his expression laced with worry. "What happened?"  
"Jack threw up." Alexander says, kissing his temple. John nods a little, tightly holding onto Alex. Lafayette makes quick work of grabbing the blanket from the bed and leaving to put it in the washer. When he comes back, Alexander had set John onto the bed as he went in search of medicine.

Lafayette sits down next to John, putting a hand on his forehead. "Burning up," he says. John whimpers, pressing his face into his neck.

Suddenly he pulls away from Laf, pushing himself back. He seemed scared, but he wasn't sure of what.  
"What's wrong?" Lafayette asked, furrowing his eyebrows. John shakes his head at this, his mouth opening, but he wasn't able to form words. After a moment, he lets out a sob, curling up on himself. Lafayette leans over, trying to figure out what was the matter. Then, he notices the growing dark spot on John's sweatpants.  
"Oh, ma petit.." Lafayette says, picking John off the bed. He takes him to the bathroom, setting him on the toilet seat. John sobbed harder when Lafayette pulled off his pants.  
"I'm sorry! Didn't mean to!" He cried, hiding his face in his hands.  
Lafayette makes quick work of cleaning him up before pulling out a diaper from a drawer under the sink. He puts it onto John, peppering baby powder into it before taping it up.  
"Its not your fault, sweetheart." He says, picking John up again. "You're sick, its okay."  
John clings around Lafayette, continuing to sob into his shoulder. "Was bad. Left work. Made you get me." He starts, his words barely understandable. "Made mess. Messy. Had to clean." 

Lafayette coos to him, bouncing him lightly as he walks out to the living room where he saw Alexander measuring out medicine.  
"Needy. Annoying!" John held tighter onto Laf, shaking in his arms. Alexander looks up, expression full of worry.  
"You're not needy or annoying, mon cher." Lafayette says, sitting on the couch with John in his lap.  
"Was bad. Am bad. Bein' a baby!" John suddenly pushes away from the other, squirming off his lap and onto the couch on his own. He hugs himself, crying into his arms. "Need'a stop! Little too much!" John moves his hands up, gripping into his hair and tugging at it in frustration.

Lafayette and Alexander share a look before gently trying to get John's hands out of his hair. John practically collapses back against the couch, hiccuping and gasping for breath. They wipe tears away from his cheeks as he continues to cry, babbling to himself. After a couple minutes, John had calmed down, tears drying. He was still breathing hard, trembling too, but at least he wasn't sobbing anymore.

"Baby, do you think you're little too much?" Lafayette asks, running a hand through his hair. John nods, eyes closed and head leaned against the couch.  
"You haven't been little in a month," Alexander said.  
"S'cause not'a supposed to be." John murmured, his head pounding. He could hear the blood pumping in his ears, and he could feel his stomach clenching in on itself, not having anything inside it to force him to throw up.  
"Sweet boy.. Why aren't you supposed to be little?" Lafayette asked, gently running fingers through John's hair.  
"Annoying. Little too much." John replied, repeating the words he said so many times, hiccuping.  
"You're not annoying. Jacky, your littlespace is to help you cope." Alexander says, "And you're not little too much. You know some people are little everyday, and its still not too much, y'know why?"  
John shakes his head, sniffling.  
"Because its something you need. You know how Papa needs massages sometimes? Well, you need to be little sometimes." Alex kisses his head, rubbing his arm.

John sighs slightly, moving his hands up to rub at his eyes. He stays quiet for a while, which Lafayette and Alex believe was him trying to calm down and let the words sink in.

Barely loud enough to hear, John whispers "Tummy.." with a whine. Lafayette moves a hand to rub on his stomach, being able to feel the upset gurgling. Alexander leaves to grab a small trash bin, one no bigger than about a foot tall. He brings it back for John, just in case he needed to throw up again. Only seconds later, John reaches for the bin, pulling it up to his face and puking bile into it. He lets out a small cry, tears forming at his eyelids from pain. He heaved into the bin again, hands clutched tightly onto the sides.

"Hurts... Papa- Daddy, it hurts..." John whimpered, setting the trash bin down and leaning back in the couch. Alex grabs the small plastic cup that he filled with liquid medicine.  
"Here Jacky, take this." He says, holding it to his lips. John opens his mouth, swallowing the sweet tasting medicine. He licks his lips, noticing how dry his mouth was.

"Lets get you into something comfortable, little one." Lafayette says, standing up. He pulls John into his arms, holding him at his hip as he makes his way to their room. He was glad John gave in to his headspace, and that he wasn't mad at himself anymore for slipping. Though, he wished it wasn't because of him being so sick.

Lafayette sets John onto the bed, and then moves to the dresser. He rummages through it before pulling out a pair of dinosaur pajamas. Alexander comes in after them, helping get John undressed. Lafayette pulls on John's dino pajamas, and then picks him up again. 

"Do you think you can handle some milk?" The Frenchman asks as he brings John towards the kitchen. John nods slightly in return, pushing his thumb into his mouth. Lafayette pulls his hand away, kissing his temple. "No thumb, baby boy. You're already sick." John whines from this, but drops his hand to the side. Alexander takes John from Lafayette, leaving him to ready a bottle. Alex holds John with both hands, slowly pacing the living room, trying to keep him as calm as possible. Soon enough, Lafayette comes back the the bottle of milk. He sits on the couch, and Alex set John onto his lap. 

John expectantly opens his mouth, waiting for the bottle. Within seconds, he could taste the sweet almond milk, and lays against Laf. He nursed from the nipple of the bottle slowly, only drinking about half of it before pushing it away. Alexander takes the bottle and puts it in the fridge. 

"Do you want to take a nap in the bed, or on the couch?" Lafayette asks. The bed was more comfortable, but on the couch means he could watch something as he fell asleep. Either way, he'd be cuddled by the other two.  
John yawns softly, leaning his head onto Lafayette's shoulder. "Couch." Alexander goes to their room to grab blankets, pillows, a pacifier, and John's stuffed frog. Lafayette reclines the couch, and sets John in the middle. He grabs the remote, turning on the TV. Laf quickly shut the curtains, and turned off the light, making the room dimmer. Alexander set the pillows out for each of them, and put a blanket over John, and then another one to reach from Lafayette to himself. Finally, they all sit back.

John still felt horrible, but the affection he was given had made him feel a little better than before. He watches as Lafayette turns on the Land Before Time, and smiles slightly. Alexander sets his stuffed frog into his lap, and John hugs it close. He then feels a pacifier being popped into his mouth. He suckled on it, laying back. He fell asleep within 15 minutes.

John woke up multiple times, having to heave over a bin once or twice. But he slept for a total of about 3 hours. When he woke up for the final time, he was wrapped in one blanket, with sweat on his forehead. He whined, squirming in the blanket. Lafayette opened his eyes, looking over to John. He gently takes him out of his blanket, and sets him in his lap.

"Hey there, mon chou." Lafayette says softly. John responds by huffing, and pressing his face into Laf's neck. Quickly though, he feels a hand over his forehead.  
"You're positively burning... Come on, lets get you in a cool bath." Lafayette stands up, holding John as he walked to the bathroom. He sets him onto the toilet, turning on the water and plugging the drain. He helps John out of his pajamas, tossing them in the hamper since they were sweat through. He throws the diaper away, not even having to check to know that it was used. He wipes John's thighs off, and throws the wipe away as well. Then, he shuts off the water, and helps sink John into the tub. 

At first, John shivered, but quickly he sunk lower. The cold water felt good on his hot skin. He sighs softly.  
Lafayette didn't bother really washing John off, since the main point of the bath was to cool him down. He just lets John sit in the tub, pushing his hair out of his face and using a wet washcloth to set on his forehead. 

Alexander came in almost an hour after John had been in the tub. That's when Lafayette decided it was time to get John out. He picks him up, and Alexander helps to dry him off. They work together to get a new diaper on him, and then a blue onesie with sea creatures printed on it.  
John had simply let them do what they needed to do. He didn't fight back, but he didn't have the energy to help them. He felt kind of bad about it, but there wasn't much he could do. After he was dressed again, Alexander picked him up, and brought him to the couch. John grabbed the bin before he sat down, puking all but a teaspoon amount of bile into it. He whimpered, sitting back against Alex. A couple moments later, Lafayette pressed the edge of the little plastic cup to his lips. John gulped down the dose of medicine before snuggling back into Alex's side. 

"Do you want the rest of your bottle from earlier?" Alexander asked him. John huffed before nodding. Lafayette left to get it, and handed it to Alex once he was back. As soon as John could, he was drinking the milk out of the bottle again. He finished the half, and then lays across Alexander's lap, and sets his head into Lafayette's. He had fallen asleep again within less than a minute.

When he woke up again, John was lying in bed, Lafayette to one side, and Alex to the other. John takes a moment to notice that he didn't feel all that bad anymore. He glanced to the clock, seeing that he had slept through the night. He wasn't very little anymore, but that didn't mean he'd leave the opportunity to snuggle closer to both of his loves, and be doted on just a little longer, until he felt completely back to normal.


End file.
